Au fond du puit, un petit bruit
by Terres De Brume
Summary: J'ai pas tout bien compris... qu'est ce que je fait la moi?


_**Au fond du puit, un petit bruit….**_

**AUTEUR: **Fanderpg

**DISCLAIMER: **Au dernière nouvelles, personne ne m'a fait cadeaux du Lord… Dommage.

**GENRE:** Rencontre

**NOTE DE L'AUTEUR:** C'est une idée qui est née suite à l'association Rang-Avatar sur le Poney fringant. Mon rang c'est « Rodeur écrivain » et mon ava une souris.

**Au fond du puit, un petit bruit:**

J'ai pas tout bien compris. Pourquoi on m'a envoyé ici ? J'ai pourtant rien fait de mal. J'ai respecté les règles et je n'ai offensé personne… Il y a un détail qui cloche par ici. Les Elfes gris sont méfiants, d'accord, mais pas à ce point la…

Rraah… J'ai faim, j'ai froid, j'suis trempé… Pourtant ce n'est pas la première fois que ça m'arrive, ce genre de situation. Ce ne sera sûrement pas la dernière non plus… mais d'habitude, les parois des oubliettes ont des aspérités dont je peux me servir pour sortir.

Celle ci est complètement lisse. Je le sais, j'ai passé presque une heure à tourner en rond dans le peu d'espace dont je dispose pour tenter d'apercevoir la moindre faille. Mais mes efforts se sont révélés vains. Et de toute les manières, même si je parvenais à sortir, la forêt noire est dense et dangereuse, même pour un rôdeur. Certes, j'ai encore ma dague, mais je doute qu'elle me soit très utile contre un groupe d'araignées géantes… quat à espérer sortir sans encombre de ce royaume, inutile d'y penser. Ils sont naturellement plus rapide et plus résistants que moi, et je n'ai même pas l'avantage du terrain ; c'est dire si ma situation est désastreuse…

En désespoir de cause, je m'assieds au fond de la cavité et étire mes jambes au maximum, c'est à dire pas beaucoup, en me disant que je ne vais pas mourir ici, et que j'aurais le temps de vivre au moins le mois qui me reste avant d'atteindre mes trente ans…

J'ai dû finir par m'endormir, car c'est sur la lune que mes yeux se posent lorsque je lève la tête. Il y a du bruits et du mouvement sous l'arc que forment mes jambes. Je bouge un tout petit peu et regarde ce qui se passe. Une minuscule souris beige est aux prises avec deux gros rats noirs. J'embroche le premier avec ma dague, le second détale.

Doucement, je saisis la souris dans ma mains. Elle est jolie, malgré les traces de morsures qui parsèment son corps. Sur sa tête brillent quatre pierres bleues. Une, longue en forme de goutte d'eau au milieu de son front, les trois autres minuscules autour de la partie arrondie de la goutte.

« Bonsoir, lui dis-je. Je m'appelle Estel. Mais tu peux aussi m'appeler Aragorn, Grands Pas, Pieds Ailés, ou même Elessar, comme tu préfère. Ce ne sera jamais qu'un échantillon de mes nombreux noms. Le petit rongeur tourne sa tête vers moi et m'observe tout en se frottant les moustaches. Je suis content de t'avoir rencontré. »

Sur ces mots, je la repose à terre, et elle disparaît par un minuscule interstice au pied du mur que je n'avais pas remarqué avant. Le rat de tout à l'heure a dû passer par la aussi ; j'espère qu'elle ne lui tombera pas dessus une deuxième fois.

Doucement, la lassitude me reprend. Dans ce genre de situation, la meilleure des attitudes est d'éviter de trop pense. Et pour cela le sommeil est le meilleur des remèdes. Par conséquent, je me roule en boule au fond de mon cachot et m'endors.

Je me réveille peu après, tiré du sommeil par l'appel chuchoté d'une voix douce et claire.

« Attrapez cette corde, et servez vous en pour monter. »

j'observe un instant celui qui me parle ainsi. Il est grand et blonds, et ses cheveux brillent dans la lumière argentée de la lune. Sa bouche est fine, et ses grands yeux son d'un bleu sombre hypnotisant. Les membres engourdis, je me met péniblement debout et tente de lui obéir. Mais je n'ai pas mangé depuis trois jour, et ne parviens pas à me hisser sur la corde. L'elfe inconnu descend et me fait signe de monter sur son dos. J'obéis, et il m'attache les mains autour de son cou, tandis que je m'agrippe à ses hanches par la force de mes jambes. Il s'accroche à la corde de la main droite et, de la gauche, il tient fermement l'autre extrémité, passée entre son dos et moi pour nous éviter la chute.

« Vous avez de la chance, me dit-il tout en montant. Voilà des années que nous n'utilisons plus ces oubliettes. Il y a bien longtemps que plus personne ne les vérifie. Heureusement pour vous qu'Aélia est passée par ici.

-Qui ? interroge-je dans une demie conscience durement maintenue.

-Elle. Me répond-t-il en désignant son épaule. »

Ajustant ma vue, je reconnais alors la souris que j'ai sauvé des griffes des rats, un peu plus tôt dans la nuit.

« Merci d'avoir empêché les rats de la dévorer.

-De rien. Je m'apprête à demander comment il sait ça, mais me souviens que les Elfes parlent aux animaux.

-Enchanté de faire votre connaissance, Aragorn fils d'Arathorn. Je me nomme Legolas. Fils de Thranduil. »

Nous arrivons en haut du puits et il me détache. Me tenant debout plutôt mal que bien, j'effectue un salut maladroit, avant de m'effondrer dans les bras de l'elfe.

« Je vais vous emmener au palais, vous pourrez vous reposer.

-Mais…

-Il n'y a pas de mais, jeune homme. Vous resterez mon hôte jusqu'à ce que vous soyez complètement rétablit, un point c'est tout. »

Bon… puisque c'est demandé si gentiment… je laisse donc Legolas me recaler d'office sur son dos et, la joue contre son épaule et le nez dans ses cheveux, je m'endort, bercé par le rythme de ses pas, Aélia la souris roulée en boule contre ma bouche.


End file.
